fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mia
Mia (ワユ, Wayu in the Japanese versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She is one of the members of the Greil Mercenaries, and works as a sell-sword. Profile In Path of Radiance, Mia is a mercenary hired by Crimea, and is captured by Daein soldiers. As a result of being set free by Greil, she joins his mercenary band to pay off her debt, but remained with the mercenaries. Mia's training tends to be rather extreme, with her attempts to spar with others being rather aggressive in nature, whereupon she convinces Rhys to stand by the side in order to heal any wounds she may receive. She is most likely Ike's preferred sparring partner, as she tends to not complain about the fact that he never holds back during their training sessions, even seeming to enjoy them. After the defeat of Ashera, Mia sets off on a journey around Tellius in search of new opponents, occasionally stopping by Greil's retreat to rest. Personality Mia can be described as being energetic and quirky. Unusually obsessed when it comes to strength, as seen in her support conversations, she will often run around and challenge the first person she sights to duels. Despite her eccentricities however, she is a genuinely nice girl, as shown during one of her training sessions with Rhys, in which she forbids him to practice with swords anymore because it was making him sick. Through her support conversations, Mia is observed to be strongly against the traditional stereotype of women not being able to fight, training rigorously every day to prove otherwise. She is thus quick to accuse male opponents of going easy on her or assuming that her prowess as a swordswoman is inferior due to her gender as shown in her supports with Largo. In Game Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 7: Have Ike speak to her. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |40% |30% |45% |60% |45% |20% |25% |} Support Conversations *Rhys *Ilyana *Largo Promotion Gains Overall Mia fits the role of a Myrmidon and Swordmaster quite well, developing skill and speed relatively quickly while not having much in terms of HP and defense. Although her strength growth rate is not particularly low, it tends to be a bit unstable, and can leave Mia without enough power to KO enemies without the use of offensive skills, particularly Adept or Wrath. She joins with Vantage, allowing her to attack first in all fights, which suits her purely evasion-based capabilities and allows to KO weakened enemies without them dealing damage to her first. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |45% |15% |60% |65% |35% |40% |25% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains Overall Mia's Strength and Defense growths are well balanced in Radiant Dawn, with her high Speed and Luck making it hard for opponents to successfully land any blows on her. She is most likely to cap all her stats except Magic and Resistance, although her Defense and Strength caps may be rather disappointing. Mia also possesses excellent Bonus Experience potential, as her Skill and speed are nearly capped when she joins the player's army. While she may have issues finishing off foes without Killer weapons or the Astra skill, Mia's high Skill allows her to activate skills quite frequently, allowing her to spontaneously destroy foes. Awakening SpotPass *''Enemy only; joins unequipped Death Quotes Possible Endings Path of Radiance "Heya, Boss! We did it! Whooo-hooo! You know, I am completely in love with your fighting style. If I could train under you, it would be great! So let me stick around for a while. All right?" Radiant Dawn '''Aspiring Lady of the Blades' (頂へ昇る剣士 Itadaki e Noboru Kenshi, lit. The Rising to the Top Swordsman) :Mia set off in search of new opponents. She traveled the whole continent, but sometimes rested at the Greil's retreat. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Mia is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Trivia *Mia's Radiant Dawn incarnation came in 16th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll, ''with 8,946 votes. Her ''Path of Radiance incarnation came in 37th place for females, and had 4,408 votes. *Mia, alongside most of the Greil Mercenaries, is given a voice in a cutscene of Radiant Dawn. Alongside Micaiah and Rolf, is voiced by Lani Minella. *In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Forde mentions that Kyle has a sister named Mia in their B support. However neither character's name is Mia in the Japanese versions. *Throughout the Tellius series, Mia searches for her rival "clad in white", accusing several unlikely characters of being this person. Strangely enough she never seems to take notice of Lucia, who serves in the same army as her in both games and is a Swordmaster in white garb. * Mia has cut supports with Marcia and Nephenee in the data for Path of Radiance. *If Mia supports Ike in Radiant Dawn, she will refer to him as "boss" instead of Ike. Gallery de:Mia Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters